


Campfire Thoughts

by Hatake_Kai



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Character foils, Don't you see it?, Dude Charlie and Bass are foils for each other :D, Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatake_Kai/pseuds/Hatake_Kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles musing about how alike Bass and Charlie can be. Basically a bunch of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything, but what my brain sees. These are pretty old from Tumblr, but I really wanted to archive 'em here. Let me know what you think, kay? Wrote this after I watched 1x11 for the first time; takes place before they get to Philly though. I'd say after Strausser and Mia.

Miles realised what it was about Charlie. She was so much like Bass; the same fire seemed to burn in her that had consumed his best friend. The fire that drove a person to latch on protect those that meant everything to them. The fire that had driven Bass to his current madness.

Miles had seen the fire dimmer for only him the night of the funeral, when he found Bass at their graves. It was the first time he had ever seen him like that, grief written over his devil-may-care face. He was honestly scared that night, not knowing what would have happened if he wasn't there at that moment to take the gun.

Bass seemed to latch on to him more than ever, never letting go off the invisible thread that held them in their orbit. Then the blackout came, and Bass followed him on his hell bent mission to find Ben. That’s when the fire grew alarmingly, his cheerful disposition left him. It was rare to hear his friend laugh after a few months, save for a dark twisted humour that ate away at his smile. Smiles were forced, more alcohol was consumed at an alarming rate until it became difficult to find more than a few bottles a month. Miles’ form of vigilante justice didn't help; soon Bass was taking things further, mentally torturing those who he felt deserved it. Where his best friend once was, stood a man that could smile as another shook from fright.

Miles watched as Charlie slept, hardly sleeping more than a few hours a night himself. Not that it was new, he hardly remembered the last time he slept a few night and was not completely drunk off his ass. It was hard for him to realise during the day how young she was, only about 21. He should be taking her out to a bar, to piss off Ben and make sure no jackasses messed with her, not taking her on a possibly suicidal mission to get back her baby brother.

He ran his hand through her hair, an action he wouldn't ever see himself doing in front of others, but he allowed himself now in the cover of night. He remembers her as a child, he’d actually visit quite a lot when she was younger. Before Ben starting doing whatever it was him and Rachel were up to before the Blackout. He never saw Danny though, there never seemed to be enough time. Between deployments to Iraq and Afghanistan and just being a young G.I.; going to see your nephew, even if the poor kid was sick constantly, didn’t seem a priority.

Miles was drawn out of his musings by Charlie’s voice, heavy like a person talking in there sleep. “Daddy…” was what he heard and the former General of the entire Monroe Republic felt his heart being tugged. He bit his lip, his hand smoothing down Charlie’s hair as words starting come out of his mouth without his permission.

"Don’t worry Charlie, we’ll find Danny. I’ll make sure of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place around 1x17.

No one talked to him like that. Not anymore at least. Nora got close sometimes, but there was too much that wasn't… She could never make him think about things, come even close to changing his mind when he was dead set on doing something. Even if he knew it would be the ruin of his soul.

Maybe he just couldn't do it to her, make the last person in the world see the monster he truly was. Yes, she’s seen him kill. He’d made her kill, she’s becoming a damn good soldier under his watch. But she still thinks he’s good. She still expects him to make it better, to save the day when things got hairy.

Miles Matheson, former General of the Monroe Republic, Acting General of the Georgian-Rebel Coalition, was wrapped around the finger of a 20 something year old girl who was hell bent on killing a man who was once his greatest friend. And he knew it was destroying her, revenge never came without a price. And he knew her's would be her soul.

Maybe that's what made Bass the way he is. Fighting so hard for something, the need to defend it, fear of losing what he held, and then becoming a monster without any desire than for more. It scared him that this could happen to Charlie. That the girl he met in Chicago would die and be replaced by a monster fueled by hate and blood lust.


End file.
